1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device which can be incorporated in EDP devices.
2. Background Information
From DE-A-39 03 454 a smart-diskette is known which can be inserted into EDP devices, which diskette has a special interface in the form of an inductive transducer. This transducer is constructed in such a manner, that a data transfer between a processor situated in the diskette and the EDP device can be carried out through the read/write device which is present in the EDP device in any case. The special advantage, connected with this feature is that a data transfer between the processor of the diskette and the EDP device is feasible without additional interfaces. The construction of the transducer is known from DE-A 40 36 336.
From the WO publication 90/048 47 (Gordon) a coupling piece (coupler 6) is known, which has the external shape of a diskette. Through the coupling piece external EDP devices can be connected with a computer, which has a diskette port. The DE-A-39 03 454 as well as the WO 90/04847 documents describe the use of standard diskette ports, i.e. with a moving read/write head and a drive motor for a magnetic disc, as both publications consider it especially advantageous that both standard disks and "smart-diskettes" (DE-A-39 03 454) or the coupling piece (WO 90/04847) can be inserted in the respective diskette port.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,743 an adaptor having the external shape of a magnetic tape cassette is known, wherein the playing device is provided with a stationary reading head and plug connectors are provided for the current supply of the adaptor.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,524 a device having the external shape of a magnetic tape cassette is known, which is provided with an interface in the form of a coil. In this case the analog signals are picked up by a microphone, musical instrument or a conventional magnetic tape cassette, transmitted to the interface and transferred to the reading head of a cassette recorder through the interface.